Little Sister
by Lucillia
Summary: Jango stared at the small pink bundle that had just been abandoned. The childcare holos had all agreed that a child needed some sort of companion to grow up with. He'd start on the adoption papers in the morning. Now to introduce her to Boba. AU Obviously


Jango Fett stared at the small screaming bundle that had just been shoved into his arms as a very expensive ship screamed up and out of the atmosphere. 

_Keep it, he says, when will those rich idiots learn not to order a kid unless they're prepared to take care of a baby? Ah well, that childcare holo said that it's good for children to have siblings. I'll get a start on the adoption papers in the morning. I think I'll introduce Boba to his little sister now though._ Jango thought as he carried what had obviously been a highly expensive custom order back inside and towards his apartment.

A six year old boy named Boba looked down at the small creature wrapped in a pink blanket that had been placed in his arms. It was loud and it smelled. Why couldn't his father have just gotten a felinx, that would be far better than this thing that he'd just been informed was his little sister.

------------------------------------------------------

Boba, now seven, watched as his one year old sister Lena screamed about the toy that he had taken from her. Suddenly, it was wrenched from his hands by an invisible force and sailed over to the playpen. Only Jedi did that. He'd tell Dad, and Dad would get rid of her. Maybe Dad would even get him a hunting dog.

Dad didn't get rid of her.

------------------------------------------------------

At eight years old, Boba tried every method to get rid of the two year old that followed him everywhere and practically worshiped the ground he walked on. Boba looked at the red paint in his paint set and got an idea. If she made a really big mess, then maybe Dad wouldn't like her anymore and would get rid of her. Boba made sure she was in the room as he got out his paintbrush and paint. He knelt down close to the floor and began to paint the wall.

"Whatcha doin?" Lena asked looking up from her stupid girly toys.

Trap baited and set. "Painting" was Boba's response.

Lena rushed over. "Can I?" she said as she reached out for the paintbrush.

Boba could almost hear the snap of the trap as he handed the paintbrush to his little sister...

Jango came home to a large and bright red mess, in the middle of which was a toddler covered in red paint. That would be the third time in the space of twelve hours that the child needed a bath. Jango sighed as he picked his daughter up and carried her into the bathing room.

Boba was furious. Not only had Dad not gotten rid of the little menace, but he had scolded Boba for not watching her properly.

-------------------------------------------------------

By the age of nine Boba was resigned to the fact that his bratty little sister was there to stay. Boba settled for getting his three year old sister in as much trouble as he could. Boba simply watched as his sister played with Dad's helmet. He couldn't keep the evil grin off his face as he swiped Dad's toolkit from his work table and brought it to her. She was going to be in Soooooo much trouble. Boba couldn't wait to see what her punishment would be.

Boba watched incredulously as Lena carefully disassembled and reassembled the electronic components in Dad's helmet. Lena was putting the last screw in place when Dad walked in. Boba was too stunned by what he'd seen to tattle, he'd expected Dad to walk in to a helmet missing several pieces, and a shitload of trouble for Lena.

Jango swiftly snatched the helmet and tools away from his daughter, relieved that he'd gotten to it before any serious damage could be done. He turned the helmet upside down and prepared to work on the damaged comm system. He stared, sometime between this morning and this afternoon the comm had miraculously repaired itself.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lena had been busy harassing the clones when the Jedi arrived. Boba hoped that Dad would forget about her in the rush to leave. He didn't. Lena was napping in her bunk when they arrived at Geonosis. Dad had to carry her to the arena.

With the events that came later, what happened could probably be perfectly understandable to many outsiders, Lena had apparently been lost in the confusion, there was absolutely no evidence that Boba had deliberately abandoned her. She was later found hiding by a Jedi named Skywalker during the mop-up after the battle of Geonosis. She was promptly taken to the Jedi Temple.

------------------------------------------------------

Boba Fett piloted his father's ship through space. He mourned his father's loss deeply, but there was one bright spot in his now rather darkened life. His little sister was gone.


End file.
